


Kháos.

by ragopenca



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: A veces fluff a veces angst, Ago y Álvaro son compañeros, Aroa cena caliente, Esto es un AU, Hospital, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragopenca/pseuds/ragopenca
Summary: El caos (palabra que deriva del idioma griego, Χάος Kháos o cháos) habitualmente se refiere a lo impredecible.Como el encuentro entre un canario y un catalán en la cafetería de un hospital barcelonés.





	1. La primera vez

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merengue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merengue/gifts).



> ¡Buenas! Con esta nota quiero aclarar dos cosas.
> 
> 1\. Espero estar lo suficientemente motivada como para continuar la historia, ya que realmente me hace ilusión la idea. En principio, tengo la intención de subir capítulo todas las semanas, pero podéis leerme en Twitter (@raoulyonce) para estar al tanto de posibles cambios.
> 
> 2\. Uno de los ejes centrales de esta historia es el hospital donde trabajan Álvaro y Agoney. Yo no tengo apenas conocimientos sobre el mundo sanitario, así que pido perdón por adelantado respeto a posibles fallos, incoherencias y cualquier dato erróneo en relación al tema.

Agoney está nervioso.

Tan nervioso que tiene ganas de vomitar su desayuno; unas tostadas con mermelada y un café demasiado caliente para su gusto.

Es su primer día de prácticas en el Hospital Clínico de Barcelona, y como cualquier otro estudiante de Enfermería, está acojonado. Sabe sobre la escasez de plazas, la competitividad del mundo sanitario y la exigencia de sus superiores.

Sin embargo, consigue agarrar el volante con la suficiente fuerza y así evita el ligero temblor del cual sus manos son las protagonistas.

Aparca frente a la fachada trasera, y antes de salir del coche, toma aire. Tan sólo es la emoción, se dice a sí mismo, pues tras años hincando los codos y otras dificultades de las cuales no se quiere acordar en ese instante, ha conseguido su meta. Sabe que su familia, allá en su querida isla, están tan orgullosos de él como lo está él mismo.

Camina con paso decidido y una sonrisa amable en el rostro, afianzando el agarre sobre su mochila negra. Esquiva algunos pacientes que disfrutan de la libertad de la recepción —tras el desayuno, supone, pues son las 9— y se encamina hacia los vestuarios. Se sorprende al verlos vacíos, pero lo agradece.

Está acabando de meter la pierna por el camal del pantalón color verde menta cuando le sorprende una voz.

— Llegas tarde.

— ¿Perdona? Empezamos a y media.

Alza las cejas a la par que alza su rostro, y sus ojos negros se encuentran con unos profundos ojos azules que le miran divertido. Es un chico algo mayor que él, ataviado en una bata blanca. Vázquez, consigue leer.

— Llegas más tarde que tus compañeros. Si aceptas mi consejo, intenta ser de los primeros. Suma puntos.

Tras dedicarle una sonrisa ladeada, el chico sale de allí, dejando a Agoney algo perplejo y sin la oportunidad de contestarle.

 

— Los primeros días son algo duros, pero te acostumbrarás rápido a la dinámica del hospital. —la enfermera, de coleta rubia y ojos de cielo, le da un suave apretón en el hombro, instándole a continuar su recorrido por el pasillo– Y chiquillo, debo decirte que has tenido mucha suerte. No todos pueden tener a Álvaro como tutor.

El tinerfeño piensa qué contestar, pero entonces la chica frena en seco y él la imita. Frente a ellos se encuentra el doctor del vestuario, que vuelve a mirarle con una sonrisa divertida.

— Álvaro, aquí tienes a tu cachorro.

Tras un intercambio de miradas que incomodan levemente al estudiante, la enfermera se marcha tras gritarle un último _¡Suerte!_

— ¿Agoney Hernández?

— Ese soy yo.

— Álvaro Vázquez, tu tutor durante el periodo de prácticas. Ven, que este sitio es enorme y no quiero que te pierdas.

 

Las horas pasan sorprendentemente veloces, y cuando el canario le echa un vistazo al reloj que decora su delgada muñeca, ya casi son las dos del medio día. Es consciente de que ha sido gracias a Álvaro, quien se ha mostrado interesado en su formación, le ha aportado seguridad y ha sabido recurrir a su buen humor cuando el moreno se tensaba más de lo necesario.

Se encuentran en la cafetería del hospital, sentados uno frente al otro. El resto de la mesa la ocupan otros estudiantes y algunas enfermeras, pero Agoney ve pocos doctores.

Ese pensamiento le hace fruncir ligeramente el ceño, pero es su primer día y prefiere no tentar a la suerte.

— Doctor Vázquez, ¿no piensas comer? —pregunta algo extrañado, mientras él mismo saca su tupper; pollo a la plancha y un poco de quinoa. Demasiado sano. Realmente quiere causar una buena impresión.

— Agoney, te he dicho mil veces que me llamo Álvaro, no Doctor. Y en camino, espero.

Es Raoul, su hermano pequeño, quién se pelea con el aire acondicionado del coche mientras intenta no tragarse un taxi. Porque por supuesto, tras llegar totalmente agotado e irritado de la universidad, su preciosa madre tenía un regalito para él. _Llévale el tupper al tete, que no ha tenido tiempo esta mañana._

Vale. Es cierto que el catalán pasa gran parte de su tiempo libre en el hospital, puesto que trabaja en la pequeña biblioteca que ofrece refugio y entretenimiento a los pequeños ingresados. ¿Pero hacerle comer allí sin motivo alguno más que su hermano siendo un lerdo en potencia? Debería considerarse homofobia.

Pero _a la Susi_ nadie le dice que no, especialmente su hijo. Por lo tanto, allí está, con dos tuppers de macarrones y el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos, camino de la cafetería. Durante el corto trayecto, intenta mover la cortina de pelo rubio que le impide ver en su totalidad.

No lo consigue.

Es ya frente a la mesa de su hermano, cuando, un poco hasta los cojones, se sopla el flequillo, sonriendo victorioso cuando este vuelve a su lugar predestinado.

— ¡Tete! Pensaba que no llegabas. —el doctor le sonríe ampliamente, apremiándole a sentarse a su lado—. Agoney, este es mi hermanito. Raoul, pórtate bien, que es nuevo.

 _Agoney._ Es un nombre que le suena a lejanía y le provoca curiosidad a partes iguales. Mira en la dirección en la que lo hace su hermano, y aunque lo negara hasta el día de su juicio final, sabe que se ha sonrojado.

El chico que tiene enfrente le sonríe tímidamente, con unos rasgos trazados por el mismísimo Caravaggio. Piel tostada, barba perfectamente recortada, ojos negros como el carbón y unas cejas que los enmarcan a la perfección.

Cuando le habla, cree que se va a asfixiar. Que de un momento a otro, el aire que llena esa cafetería pesa demasiado y amenaza con aplastarle.

— Gracias por venir, no me gustaría que mi tutor muriera de inanición en mi primer día.

Cualquier otra persona se habría dado cuenta de como el chico se traba levemente al hablar, de como sus ojos buscan la seguridad de su plato o de como sus labios se curvan en una pequeña pero significativa sonrisa.

Sin embargo, Raoul aún está intentando procesar la forma en la que el chico transforma las _ces_ en susurrantes _eses_ , creando el sonido más atrayente que ha tenido el placer de escuchar en sus veintiún años de vida.

 

Años más tarde, cuando le pregunten qué es lo primero que pensó al conocer a Agoney, su respuesta llegará rápida, mordaz y elocuente, tal y como se la enseñó él.

_Caos. Deriva del griego **kháos** , y habitualmente hace referencia a lo impredecible._

Como la aparición del canario en su vida.


	2. Héctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! El capítulo llega con un día de retraso, es lo que tiene ser una persona caótica (es culpa de las ratas).
> 
> Si en el primer capítulo Mireya hacía su aparición estelar, hoy otro rostro conocido hará acto de presencia.
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis.

La comida pasa entre bromas y anécdotas por parte de Álvaro, pues el moreno se limita a hacer algún comentario puntual y Raoul está demasiado tenso, demasiado pendiente de él, como para abrir la boca y que de ésta salga algo coherente y no balbuceos dignos de un bebé.

Álvaro ha pasado más de media hora hablando como una cotorra, pero ninguno de sus dos acompañantes le ha prestado demasiada atención. Raoul, que podría jurar que ha sido capaz de escuchar los engranajes de su cerebro intentando recordar cada dato que revela el enfermero; tiene 22 años, es canario, vive en un piso a las afueras y le gusta Queen.  
Agoney, perdido en unos ojos miel y una sonrisa blanquecina, como si fuera una niña que empapela sus paredes con pósters de Mario Casas y tiene After a medio leer en su estantería.  
Esa simple comparación le revuelve el estómago, y se repite a sí mismo que no es muy ético mirar de esa forma al hermano pequeño de su tutor.

Pero joder.

Cuando Álvaro anuncia que su descanso ha acabado, el rubio tuerce el morro. Es algo de lo que Agoney se percata. Mordiéndose una sonrisa, le dirige una última mirada.

— Un placer, Raoul.

_Plaser._

Joder.

El catalán se refugia en la mirada de su hermano, quien le observa con una de sus cejas completamente arqueadas.  
Se apresura en encogerse de hombros, restándole importancia a los últimos cuarenta minutos.

 _No es como si haya decidido que tu compañero es el tío más guapo que he visto en mi vida, para nada, tete._ Le entran ganas de soltárselo en cuanto pongan un pie en casa. Pero también sabe que no es algo muy ético. Y que probablemente Álvaro le regalaría una colleja.

Se queda un par de minutos allí, solo, intentando asimilar su día.

Dos horas después está sentado sobre una mullida silla naranja, revisando unos libros infantiles. En eso consiste su trabajo. Revisar libros. Colocar libros. Libros, libros.  
Pero lo que realmente disfruta de esa pequeña biblioteca, es cuando uno de los ingresados en la planta infantil decide pasarse, y él le descubre mundos de fantasía, princesas guerreras, o niños que sueñan con ser cantantes.

El sonido de la puerta interrumpe su tarea y automáticamente dirige su curiosa mirada a la entrada. Héctor, un niño con leucemia, le sonríe desde su silla de ruedas. A Raoul se le hincha el pecho de algo que no puede descubrir, pero que es muy bonito, y se dirige a él casi tropezándose con la moqueta.

— ¡Héctor! Hacía mucho que no te veía por aquí. ¿Estás mejor? ¿Qué te apetece leer hoy?

— Creo recordar que dijo algo sobre una escuela de magia.

El rubio levanta la vista y entonces le ve, sujetando con firmeza los mangos de empuje, con su uniforme verde menta y una tímida sonrisa que curva las comisuras de sus labios. Le sonríe de vuelta, y vuelve a centrar su atención en el pequeño.

— ¡Harry Potter! Mi hermana los leyó de pequeña, pero ahora está lejos y no me los puede prestar.  
Raoul ve como el semblante del canario cambia. Parece triste, decaído. Se apunta mentalmente preguntarle en cuanto el niño se vea inmerso en la lectura.

Pasan veinte minutos hasta que puede acercarse a él, habiendo dejando a Héctor recostado sobre uno de los puffs que decoran la biblioteca.

— Hola.

Ha sonado demasiado directo. ¿O tal vez ha titubeado? Mierda. Ya la ha liado. Como siempre, piensa Raoul.  
Sin embargo, Agoney levanta la mirada de la revista que está hojeando y busca sus ojos color miel.

— Hola… ¿Raoul, no?

— Con una o, sí.

El moreno le mira confundido, y entonces se percata de que Raoul y Raúl se pronuncian exactamente igual.

— Tiene una o entre la a y la u. Suena igual, pero… es así.

Juega con el borde de su camiseta, notando la piel de su cuello arder. Definitivamente no puede parar de ponerse en evidencia. Y lo que es peor, de ponerse en evidencia delante de Agoney.

— No te voy a negar que es raro, pero no puedo quejarme. —una carcajada musical emana de la garganta del canario, y Raoul siente que puede respirar con mayor facilidad— Al fin y al cabo, tengo un nombre guanche.

Se enredan en una conversación sobre qué cojones significa guanche, como había planteado el rubio. Agoney habla y él le escucha con atención.

— ¿Tu familia sigue en Tenerife?

La pregunta pilla al moreno por sorpresa, y arruga el ceño, provocando que sus expresivas cejas se acerquen de una forma demasiado cómica.

— Vi tu reacción cuando Héctor habló sobre su hermana. —se apresura a explicar— No soy adivino ni tengo un tercer ojo místico, te lo prometo.

Tal vez son esos arranques de humor, el rubor de sus mejillas o la confianza que le transmiten sus orbes color miel, pero Agoney se da cuenta de que no va a pasar nada por contarle algo más sobre él.

— En Adeje, que es mi pueblo. Con mi perrita. Yo vine para acabar Enfermería aquí.

— ¿Les echas de menos?

— ¿El agua moja, rubio?

Y el rubio en cuestión siente sus mejillas arder, al darse cuenta de la obviedad que ha preguntado.

— ¿Se me permite cambiar la pregunta?

Agoney parece sopesar la respuesta durante un par de segundos, acariciando su barba distraído.

— Puedes.

— ¿Qué crees que estudio?

— Pero esa pregunta… —el canario niega con la cabeza, aguantando la risa— Está bien. ¿Filología? ¿Cultura clásica? ¿Historia del Arte?

— Todos suelen decirme Empresariales. —el rubio parece sorprendido, casi perplejo, y Agoney siente que la ternura invade su pecho.

— No todos te han visto con libros en las manos.

El catalán sonríe. Pero no es una de esas sonrisas tímidas, sino que muestra sus dientes, blancos y relucientes, y sus ojos se achinan.

— Y sí, les echo de menos. En un par de semanas es mi cumpleaños, y yo todavía no conocí a nadie y…

— Hablaré con Álvaro. —le corta, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, satisfecho con su razonamiento.

— Nos conocemos desde hace tres horas.

— ¿Y? ¡Cómo sois los hombres de hoy en día! Uno ya no puede tener buenas intenciones. —suelta una pequeña carcajada, aunque por dentro está acojonado. Sabe que Agoney ha entendido a la perfección sus palabras cuando alza las cejas y ríe con él.

— ¿Ago? Estoy cansado… ¿podemos volver? —la suave voz de Héctor les llega desde la esquina contraria, y el enfermero se levanta sin mirar a su nuevo amigo.

— Adiós, Raoul.

— Adiós, Ago…ney.

Cuando la puerta se cierra tras ellos, el catalán sonríe.

_Ago._

Ya es de noche cuando el olor a pollo recién horneado inunda el salón de los Vázquez. Raoul acaba de terminar un trabajo para Historia del Cine y Álvaro acaba de salir de la ducha, todavía con el pelo húmedo. Su madre les espera con una mano sobre su cadera y la otra empuñando una copa de vino.

— Ya pensaba que me tocaba cenar sola. —su tono es duro, pero una pequeña sonrisa ilumina el rostro de la mujer al ver a sus hijos frente a ella— Venga, que vuestro padre hoy trabaja hasta tarde.

Ambos hermanos toman asiento y comienzan a servirse la cena. Susana no les da mucha tregua, pues en unos minutos habla de nuevo.

— ¿Qué tal el día, Álvaro? Espero que tu hermano se haya comportado.

— Hoy han llegado los enfermeros en prácticas. Me encargo de un chaval canario, algo tímido, pero es eficiente y bastante majo.

— ¿Canario? ¿Y se ha mudado hasta Barcelona?

— Sí. —Raoul responde casi inconscientemente.

— Me dijo que vivía en las afueras. Aunque tal vez Raoulín pueda contarte algo más, que parece que han conectado estupendamente.

Álvaro se lleva de regalo una patada en la espinilla que hace que la mesa se tambalee y una mirada cargada de odio por parte de su hermano. _Cállate_ , puede leer en los ojos del rubio. _Te jodes_ , consigue entender éste, leyendo los labios del mayor.

Susana les observa a ambos con una mirada difícil de descifrar, pero que bien podría definirse como _no merezco_.

Una vez han fregado los platos, Raoul se dirige al piso superior, subiendo de dos en dos las escaleras. Cierra la puerta detrás de él y salta sobre la cama para poder abrir la ventana, dejando que la brisa de octubre enfríe su mente.

No sirve de mucho, porque media hora después se encuentra tumbado sobre su cama, con los ojos medio cerrados debido a la luz que irradia la pantalla de su móvil. El perfil de Instagram de Agoney le devuelve su propio reflejo. Se ha pasado los últimos diez minutos _stalkeando_ sus fotos, con sumo cuidado, porque un like a una publicación demasiado antigua serían su condena.

Su mente es una lucha de titanes.

_¿Le sigo? ¿Y si le molesta? ¿Pero entonces lo tendría privado, no?_

Antes de poder seguir con su debate interno, pulsa sobre el rectángulo azul, que pasa a ser blanco.

No hay vuelta atrás.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, el canario acaba de finalizar su sesión de Skype semanal con su hermana. Está tirado sobre el sofá, disfrutando del ventilador que ha colocado estratégicamente frente a él. Sin prestarle mucha atención a la película que están echando en ese momento, estira sus dedos, palpando sobre los cojines hasta dar con su móvil. Tras responder a un par de amigos de Tenerife y ver que un tal Alfred le ha metido en un grupo llamado Practicantes junto a un buen número de emojis relacionados con la sanidad —cómo cojones ha conseguido su número es algo que todavía no tiene muy claro—, decide echar un vistazo a sus redes sociales.

Tal vez resulta un poco cruel decir que no se sorprende cuando al entrar en Instagram, le salta una notificación avisándole de que tiene un nuevo seguidor. Porque esa persona se trata de Raoul Vázquez. Con una sonrisa que en la soledad de su piso nadie va a contemplar, le envía un mensaje al rubio.

_¿Qué pensaría tu hermano de esto?_

Cuando el catalán lee el mensaje se echa a reír, tapándose la boca para no causar demasiado escándalo. No se equivocaba al pensar que Agoney era como el caos.

Pero es ese tipo de caos que atrae, arrastra con la fuerza de la marea y que te invita a meterte en la boca del lobo sin dudarlo.

_No tiene por qué enterarse._  
_Que nos sigamos en Instragram será nuestro secreto._


	3. V de Vázquez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento muchísimo el retraso, cositas que pasan cuando te mudas. Pero aquí tenéis el tercer capítulo y una pincelada más profunda sobre Raoul y su familia.

No vuelven a verse hasta pasada una semana. Raoul está liado con un trabajo sobre Grecia y no se permite perder ni un solo segundo en el trayecto de su coche hasta la biblioteca del centro. Agoney, por otra parte, comienza a verse ahogado en un mar de tareas que intenta cumplir a rajatabla, bajo la atenta y comprensiva mirada del mayor de los Vázquez.

 

El canario, algo más acostumbrado a la vida en el hospital, ha entablado lo que espera que sea el principio de una bonita amistad con Alfred, el chico de los emojis y las gafas ligeramente torcidas. Éste le cuenta que es de Barcelona, pero que ahora vive junto a Amaia, su novia. También le promete un tour por la ciudad condal. Agoney asiente tímido, pero agradecido por los intentos del chico por hacer su mudanza algo más llevadero.

Mireya, intermitente pero constante, le dedica una sonrisa radiante cada vez que le ve por los largos pasillos blancos.

Pero el moreno sólo tiene un rostro en mente. Un rostro que no ha visto en una semana. Está ligeramente desesperado, pero se niega rotundamente a preguntarle por él a Álvaro, quien le ha demostrado que es un cotilla en potencia. Se niega todavía más rotundamente a que piense que está interesado en su hermano.

Porque claramente no lo está.

_Por supuesto que no._

 

Vuelven a encontrarse la mañana del jueves. El hospital está hasta reventar, el sol impacta violentamente contra la fachada calentándola y las horas pasan a una lentitud casi criminal. Raoul se dirige hacia la puerta de la biblioteca, dispuesto a abandonar el lugar para _por fin_ llegar a su casa y dejarse mecer por la fresca agua de su piscina.

Anda distraído, con la vista fijada en sus propios zapatos —unas adidas rosa regalo de su hermano—, cuando choca contra el pecho de alguien. Completamente paralizado, abre la boca para soltar lo que espera que sea un murmullo medio coherente. Se tensa todavía más cuando el _todavía_ desconocido, rodea sus hombros y le da un pequeño apretón.

Sintiendo sus mejillas arder, levanta la vista lentamente, como si todo su cuerpo trabajara de manera ralentizada. Le devuelven la mirada unos profundos ojos oscuros, coronados por unas pestañas infinitas y enmarcados por unas cejas que hacen que su rostro sea todavía más atractivo.

No le hace falta mirar nada más, porque _sabe_ que Agoney está plantado frente a él, todavía con las manos sobre sus hombros.

El menor le dedica una nerviosa mirada y sale corriendo, dejando al canario con la palabra en la boca, confundido y una sonrisa torcida. No _corriendo_ , literalmente. Pero al llegar al coche sí nota sus piernas —demasiado cortas— algo tirantes.

 

_Ha huido de Agoney._

No.

_Ha huido de la intensidad de Agoney._

 

Es viernes cuando los ojos azulados de Álvaro se clavan en el perfil del canario, cuestionándole a la par que lo hacen sus palabras. _¿Haces algo esta noche?_ El canario niega suavemente.

— Bien. Quedas oficialmente invitado a la Noche de los Vázquez.

 _—_ La noche de los… ¿qué?

— Mi familia, unas pizzas, la película que nos apetezca… estará bien.

— Álvaro, no sé…

— Seguro que a Raoul le hace mucha ilusión…

En ese instante, Agoney recuerda el día anterior. Los nervios del rubio y como pasó de él completamente. Se muerde el labio inferior, y con un gesto casi felino, se decide.

— Está bien. Allí estaré. ¡Pero no vean una película lacrimógena!

 

Cuando sus dedos pulsan el timbre que reza _Vázquez García_ , siente un cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos que se extiende hasta los rizos rebeldes que coronan su cabeza. No tiene muy claro el por qué de esos nervios.

 _Es tan sólo la familia de Álvaro_ , se dice.

 _Y de Raoul_ , responde otra vocecilla desde lo más profundo de su cráneo. Frunce el ceño concienzudamente, esforzándose por apagar esa molesta voz antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Le abre la puerta una mujer rubia de sonrisa amable y ojos familiares.

\- Pasa, hijo. No te quedes ahí como un pasmarote.

 

Tras abandonar esa postura de _más tenso que el palo de una escoba_ , Agoney se adentra en esa casa de paredes blancas y jardín. Saluda a la madre de los Vázquez y ésta le dice algún halago, pero el canario está demasiado distraído observando de reojo cada rincón de esa casa. 

Es una casa minimalista, elegante, que grita _dinero_ por cada una de sus aristas. Sin embargo, también hay un halo de comodidad, cercanía. El olor a suavizante que impregna el aire o las diferentes fotos de los hermanos que cuelgan en lugares estratégicos denotan que es un hogar. Agoney siente un pinchazo en su pecho que traduce como tristeza. Envidia, quizás.

Conoce a Manolo, que trabaja de carpintero. También a Samuel, bailarín y supremacista de que le llamen Sam, como le aclara unas siete veces. La incomodidad que mordía e incordiaba al canario va desapareciendo progresivamente e incluso se da el lujo de mostrar una amplia sonrisa.

 Hasta que llega al salón y ve a Mireya.

 

 _Mireya._  

_La enfermera de ojos color cielo._

_Al ladito de Álvaro._

_Con las manos entrelazadas._

 

Supone que su cara es una mezcla de sorpresa, confusión e incredulidad, puesto que ambos ojiazules se echan a reír a carcajada limpia en cuanto notan su presencia.

— En el hospital nos gusta ser profesionales. —aclara el mayor, curvando levemente las comisuras de sus labios.

— Ya veo.

 

A pesar de que la pareja no se caracteriza por ser especialmente empalagosa, agradece enormemente la presencia del chico de rizos color chocolate, pues sus continúas bromas y su sonrisa perenne le aportan la seguridad que necesita para estar tirado en el sofá como si fuera uno más.

Pasan diez, quince, veinte minutos hasta que el timbre vuelve a sonar. Como un resorte, Agoney salta del sofá, atusándose el pelo y haciendo la mejor de sus interpretaciones para que todos piensen que no está nervioso. En absoluto.

Escucha palabras inconexas, risas, y entonces ve un tupé rubio. Raoul lleva una cazadora negra bajo la cual el canario llega a ver una camiseta blanca, unos jeans desteñidos y unas botas estilo militar también color azabache. Sabe que su repaso ha sido _demasiado_ , porque cuando sus ojos llegan al rostro del catalán éste se encuentra ligeramente ruborizado, aunque con esa sonrisa burlona que tanto desespera al moreno.

 

— ¿Agoney? —su tono de voz es casi acusatorio, pero sin embargo sus ojos reflejan sorpresa. No dice nada más, aunque todas y cada una de las personas que se encuentran en el salón pueden leer la siguiente pregunta _¿qué haces tú aquí?_

 El acusado se dispone a responder, pero una voz mucho más grave se le adelanta.

 — No tenía planes y le invité. —responde tajante el mayor de los Vázquez, dejándose caer sobre el sofá— Pensé que te haría ilusión verle.

 Raoul se muerde la mejilla con fuerza para evitar soltar una sarta de insultos poco bonitos hacia su hermano, pero se conforma con rodar los ojos. Álvaro, totalmente ajeno a su rabieta, le pasa un botellín de cerveza a la rubia, quién le devuelve una sonrisa maliciosa.

 

Rubio y moreno no vuelven a conversar hasta que los siete se encuentran en la mesa devorando las pizzas, con chorritones de salsa barbacoa manchando sus comisuras y las tripas más llenas.

Agoney se dispone a coger el último trozo de carbonara cuando una mano pequeña y delgada le da un manotazo que provoca que la porción caiga de nuevo sobre la caja de cartón.

— ¿Te - te va a come mi p - pizza? —una Mireya con un marcadísimo acento malagueño y un rostro de absoluta incredulidad le miran expectantes.

— La carbonara es su favorita. —aclara su novio, aguantándose la risa tras ver el gesto descompuesto del canario.

— Puedes comerte mi trozo.

 Seis pares de ojos se clavan en Raoul, que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio.

— ¿Ya te acuerdas de mí?

— Venga, por dios. No me irás a recriminar eso.

— Claro que lo voy a hacer.

— ¿Alguien me puede explicar qué cojones pasa aquí? —habla Álvaro de nuevo.

— Que ayer nos vimos en el hospital y no le saludé.

— Me ignoraste deliberadamente, Raoul. Y sí, me voy a comer tu trozo.

Susana y Manolo se miran cómplices, mientras que Sam se echa a reír ante la conversación. Álvaro, incapaz de contenerse, rompe en carcajadas, escupiendo violentamente el agua que estaba bebiendo, ganándose una buena reprimenda por parte de la andaluza.

 

La batalla de miradas continúa una vez que han recogido la mesa —Raoul juraría que ha escuchado a su madre decir unas siete veces lo maravilloso y encantador que es Agoney— y se disponen a ver la película. Susana y Manolo están en la cocina haciendo palomitas, pero sus asientos de primera clase —el sofá frente a la televisión— están reservados. Mireya y Álvaro han conseguido caber en la cheslong del sofá de mayor tamaño, casi haciendo un tetris, y los tres chicos restantes se dejan caer sobre la parte contraria.

Las luces se apagan, las palomitas comienzan a ser devoradas y los padres de los Vázquez ocupan sus asientos. Expediente Warren empieza y Raoul ya es capaz de sentir un escalofrío que recorre su espina dorsal y que le mantiene en un estado de alerta.

 

Odia las películas de terror. De pequeño era incapaz de ver el videoclip de Thriller, de Michael Jackson, y cuando a los doce años su amiga Aitana puso El Exorcista a escondidas de sus padres, pasó más de un mes sufriendo pesadillas, despertándose con parálisis de sueño y con un llanto que sólo cesaba cuando su hermano le abrazaba.

Por ello, se encoge sobre su asiento, apoyando la barbilla sobre sus rodillas flexionadas y concentrado en el sonido de las palomitas cuando son aplastadas por sus molares.

 

Es a la media hora cuando el rubio deja escapar un grito desgarrador, fruto del terror que empieza a causarle ansiedad. Su primo ríe ante la repentina interrupción y el resto parecen ser ajenos, probablemente sin ser del todo conscientes del mal rato que está pasando el rubio. Y éste, ahogándose en esa vergüenza que a veces toma control sobre su cuerpo y cada una de sus decisiones, elige mantenerse callado y sufrir en silencio.

Pero Agoney le ha estado observando. Es lógico, pues su mandíbula afilada, sus pómulos perfectamente esculpidos, sus ojos de miel y su flequillo despeinado atraen su atención de manera directa e innegable.

Pero ha visto como fija su mirada en el bol de palomitas medio vacío, como empuja sus piernas para que no se salgan ni un centímetro del borde del sofá… y lo sabe.

 

Le cuesta un par de minutos decidirse, pero finalmente su lado menos racional vence, y se arrastra hasta quedar junto a él. Le da un pequeño toquecito en el hombro para llamar su atención sin asustarle.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Yo… no. No me gustan nada. Lo paso muy mal.

Se hablan susurrando, con sus rostros más cerca de lo comúnmente establecido y con tonos de voz delicados y suaves.

El canario asiente comprensivo y le dedica una sonrisa ladeada. Posa una de sus manos sobre el brazo del rubio, y lo acaricia lentamente. Son caricias pausadas, casi mecánicas, pero no para hasta que los créditos aparecen en la pantalla y nota como Raoul se relaja bajo su toque. Se separa de él antes de que Mireya encienda las luces.

 

Diez minutos más tarde, Sam se despide y sale al jardín para buscar su bici.

— Yo también debería marcharme. Es tarde y todavía tengo que coger la guagua.

Susana le dedica una mirada confundida.

— El… ¿autobús? Lo llaman ustedes, creo recordar. —ríe bajito y la mujer rubia ríe con él. 

— Eh, Agoney, espera. Podemos acercarte. —Álvaro aparece en escena, aún de la mano de la enfermera.

— No es necesario, de verdad.

— ¿¡Raoul!? Ven aquí ahora mismo. —el berrido que sale de los rosados labios de Mireya parece surtir efecto, pues el rubio aparece en la entrada en cuestión de segundos.

 

El trayecto pasa demasiado rápido para ambos. Agoney vive a veinticinco minutos del hogar de los Vázquez. Cambian de emisora, se hacen preguntas esporádicas mutuamente y se hunden en un silencio para nada incómodo. Es un silencio reconfortante, cálido, que les hace sonreír mientras miran hacia la carretera. Se despiden con un simple beso en la mejilla, aunque tal vez Agoney se ha acercado peligrosamente a la comisura del rubio, y tal vez éste ha paseado sus dedos por el cuello del canario. Sólo tal vez.

 

Raoul es incapaz de borrar la sonrisa que aparece en su rostro cuando se sube de nuevo al automóvil azulado y arranca rumbo a Montgat.

 

Es allí, apunto de dormirse bajo la brisa de finales de verano, cuando recibe una notificación de Instagram. Un mensaje de Agoney.

_Espero que duermas bien, rubio._ _Si tienes pesadillas, puedes pensar en mí._

_Tú eres mi pesadilla particular, canario._

 

Bloquea el móvil con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y los ojos brillantes, cayendo en un profundo sueño del cual lo único que recuerda a la mañana siguiente son dos ojos negros y una mano calmándole a base de caricias.


End file.
